worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Gundrak
|boss=Gal'darah |type= |level=76-78 |minlevel=73 |players=5 |key= |pop=13,000 |affiliation=Independent |bosses= }} Gundrak (also known as Gun'Drak) is the capital of the ice troll nation of Zul'Drak in eastern Northrend. The Drakkari tribe rule Zul'Drak from here, constantly battling the mighty forces of the Scourge. Gundrak is an instance which contains the final boss for the ice trolls. This instance will show the Ice Trolls in all their glory, and teach us why they have been so successful against the Scourge. The story that emerges in the completely constructed zone, Zul'Drak, and the instance at the end of that zone, Gundrak, is that the trolls worship various animal Gods, like the rest of the troll races. They have began sacrificing to these gods to give them the power to fight the Scourge. The whole zone is recognizable as Troll, but with a twist to it that is true to the ice troll culture. People and culture This is the Drakkari capital, the only large city in Zul’Drak and the home to the Drakkari Frost King. It is a massive place, with thick walls, tall guard towers and heavy gates. Inside, the buildings are tiered and covered in steps, and wind about one another like a nest of small animals, each fitting into the next. The architecture here is almost identical to that of Zuldazar, in the South Seas. The Drakkari are crude and violent, but there is a modicum of organization in the city. Women and whelps handle most of the cleaning, food preparation and clothing needs. Those unfit for battle do manual labor or simple crafts. Many of the buildings have rough carvings along their walls, and war trophies are interspersed with furs. Chores are handled quickly and efficiently to make time for drinking, eating and combat. Warriors fight frequently, from mere wrestling matches to armed death duels, and brawls occur at every meal. Rather than stop this, the Frost King uses these conflicts to gauge the strength of his warriors, selecting the victors for favored missions. Of course, the Drakkari do not welcome visitors — at least, not as guests. Sometimes, a warrior who has demonstrated his strength may be invited to dine with the Drakkari and his safety is then guaranteed until the end of the meal. After that, however, he may find himself a target of the assembled tribes. Trolls are unpredictable, though, so an adventurer attempting this tactic may find himself part of the meal. The best way to enter Gundrak is by slipping in unnoticed. Sometimes the Drakkari are too busy fighting and drinking to look down. Geography Flight point There is a neutral flight point at the base of the mountains to the west of the temple complex. It is a short ride from the flight master to the Meeting Stone for the Gundrak instance. Inside the Instance After killing Eck the Ferocious, what most people don't know is that the body of water that he come from is actually a passage. It requires swimming through the water to go to the next location (the final boss). Also, this path skips the few mobs back at around the outside of the secret entrance. It is only recommended that you use this pathway if you're a Druid with Aquatic Form, as the swim will take no time at all and you'll be there very fast. It's not a vast maze, its easy to find your way, because there's only one path: just walk into the water and swim straight. Subregions Walkthrough Gundrak has two entrances, one to the north and one to the south. The northern entrance has the summoning stone outside. The first boss encountered when entering through the north entrance is Slad'ran the serpent boss; if entering through the southern entrance, the first encounter is with Moorabi, the mammoth boss. Each entrance will take you down to the main circle. Around the circle are three bosses, each representing one aspect. There are roughly 2-4 pulls between bosses. Once all three bosses are killed and their altars activated, a bridge will swing into place in the middle of the circle (just behind Drakkari the Colossus), allowing the group to pass over the central altar. Several pulls later, you meet Gal'darah, a rhino aspect, and the presumed leader of Gundrak. You can get to the center circle by jumping into the water behind any of the three bosses and swimming to the stair case or using the stairs behind Drakkari. The fish in the water will not follow you onto the land. One note of interest is that some mobs will do an AoE knock back, so players should be cautious when fighting mobs around ledges. A full run should take about 45 minutes. Loot Quests * 78D * 78D * 78D Dungeon Denizens * Dire trolls * Frenzies * Frogs (critters) * Gorlocs * Ice trolls * Rhinos * Serpents * Snakes * Troll golems * Water elementals Bosses * Slad'ran * Drakkari Colossus * Moorabi * Gal'darah * Eck the Ferocious (heroic only). Encounters Gallery File:Gundrak Area.jpg|The vast area known as Gundrak File:GundrakView.jpg File:gundrak.jpg|The gigantic temple complex of the ice trolls. File:gundrak2.jpg File:Gundrak old loading screen.jpg|Gundrak's early Beta loading screen. Videos References External links fr:Gundrak Kategooria:Cities Kategooria:Ice trolls Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Troll territories Kategooria:Instances Kategooria:Gundrak